XENKAI
by C.Naruto
Summary: A Story written by myself.Just enjoy and sorry for grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

'XENKAI'

This is my first fanfiction.I don't think it is good enough to please u all but be satisfied with this and please suggest something if u a new story created by lovers will enjoy this I guess.

Chapter 1

'Beginning Of The New Era'

In ancient time,the people of heaven made a sword that had the power to destroy anything .Thw sword was a masterpiece,but however was very ruler of heaven named Ultar hide ,the pieces was found by a sub-ruler of heaven named challenged Ultar to become the ruler of Kira was defeated and the sword was gained by then sealed Kira.

Ultar then hide the sword in such a way that no one could found such a way in a puzzle like needed the power of the 8th gate beast.8th beast lion was separated into 7 beasts with a cage by a holy needed to collect all the 7th beast to find the sword map.

The was a holy tree of gods with twelve great fruit posses enourmous fruits and fruits eater were rare but very powerful.

The story then begins after many years of the last heaven war between Ultar and day when 7th great beast attacked leaf villiage.A fruit eater lose his life for saving the villiage and sealed the beast with his cage inside a newly born was like a myth till then and after then everyone is searching for date was 24th of august.

The name of the sword was 'XENKAI'.There were four great nations and many sub great nation with rulers are as follows;

=Hokage

=Kagekage

=Tsuchikage

=Raikage

The boy who was born on august 24 was Pradeep was the residence of Leaf current hokage in leaf village was Soul was the third hokage of leaf fruit eater who sacrificed his life to save the village was fourth name was Love became hokage because Love died and no one was there to become next was 65 years old along with his wife died while sealing the 7th great beast inside their new born fourth was known as the strongest as he had eaten the second strong fruit(thunder god fruit).He knew Harashin(thunder god travelling jutsu) which was one of the strongest had his son taught it by giving a scroll of this jutsu only his son could open fact that Pradeep was Love son was hide due to Love's was raised by his uncle and was trained in Muktan compound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I Am Pradeep Muktan'

Pradeep was a gennin since he passed was generally no one he knew since he had a demon who nearly destroy their village and parents had forbidden their children to talk to him or even go near every hero is loved,cared,and wanted by someone. The girl was none other than Bimu was one of the strongest clan in leaf village like was told to be the strongest gennin in her village and Pradeep was said to be nearly passed gennin didn't show his true power.

Bimu being the top student was also intelligent,cute and gentle used to train with her parents and clan mother died when she was a small kid and only had a sister and fatherwas too had a beautiful sword called was only ten swords in the whole universe and it was 5th also had the 6th gate beast within tried to support Pradeep in every sector.

Pradeep had two and very trustful and Suddhut was his best friends and only was from Muktan clan and his father was now head of the clan as Pradeep's father's brother was Sam's stayed to them and Sam father was their teacher in was the one of the two strongest boy of gennin was said to be the most intelligent among leaf was smart,calm,talented and very had eaten the 6th strongest fruit(Wood fruit) and was the only one who could do the wood style (skills).

Suddhat was Pradeep's another best was the second strongest gennin in village after Bimu and was equal to has eaten the devil fruit which was the one and the only devil fruit was full of helps Pradeep in everything and protect him from parents were killed by 7th gate beast inside of Pradeep but Suddhat never minded that because he knewwhat great work his parents has done.

Pradeep however had learned harashin with the help of his father's one knew Pradeep's father was Love except hokage and some other village also had the 2nd strongest sword named was known as strongest because Xenkai extinct. Pradeep lived along with Sam's parents had adopted him from the accident after his parents were very kind and gentle to had the 7th gate beast,which was the strongest beast,inside was very hard to control but he somehow controlled the could do all five elements because he had eaten the strongest fruit(5 element fruit).Pradeep had enourmous power but hides it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'The Story Of All powers'

Xenkai contains power of all elements and power of both heaven and was created by mixing the gods and demon's it has much power to destroy everything and anything.

Hell Fruit

It was a fruit only found in hell and only one in was hideen in was accidentally found by Suddhat and he ate it in fruit has equal power to 6th fruit and stronger than other 6 fruits.

God fruit

Once during the battle of Kira and Ultar,a holy tree fall on earth and 12 fruits split in of them has been found by different people.

Power ranking

1.5 element fruit

god fruit

god fruit

god fruit

god fruit

god fruit

god frutit

god fruit

god fruit

fruit

dragon fruit

strength fruit

Fourth hokage found 2 top fruits,one he ate imself and one he fed it to his found the strongest fruit while fighting 7th gate fruit eater will be known during further chapters.

Gates

There was 7 gates beast in was called gate beast because the beasts were sealed in a cage with more gates the more owner were called gate keepers are as follows;

1st gate=Manish

2nd gate=Anish

3rd gate=Sankron

4th gate=Asuna

5th gate=Dewiee

6th gate=Bimu

7th gate=Pradeep

The top 10 swords were called were living swords but needed to be awaken sword shows real power and no one has awaken it was powerful but could control a weak powered had second level which mostly has second level had more ability than the first one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'The Beginning'

Pradeep was already a gennin and was targeting to become a were nearly 18 gennin and he had to be selected to become final exam to become chunnin was going to become and some gennin from their village was also selected.

The exam was going to star and some others village people were also selected to become matches they have done was also hard and this final was exteremly routine had been given and they were selected to battle other village gennin.

Yesterday's exam

There was three man cell in every was many teams but only 12 people were selected to become one was trying hard to become exam happened in forest and exam was was just to find and defeat anyone you remaining 12 poples will be people even defeat their teammates.

Bimu,Rama and Pabita was on one ,Suddhat and Sam was on other and Asuna was and Alice was and Caroon was of them were selected for for chunnin final exam.

They were all going towards the main decision tower to know about their of them were happy to become then said to all "U weaklings can never defeat us."Bimu said "bring it on,we will defeat all the sands and other villagers."Sankron said "look at these pest,fighting each other,I can defeat all of them in a sec."Anish said "are u guys mocking us."

Manish said "silent or otherwise I will kill u all." Suddhat was very angry because of all this and he said "one word and I will kill u here even if u are kagekage's son."Manish was kagekage's son and Asuna was his big was a proudy and a silent type killer was very powerful too as he had eaten the Dust fruit and had the 1st had eaten superhuman fruit and had 4th gate inside was also very said "what did u said,I m now really gonna kill u."

Manish pull out his pulled out her was ready fighting bare was also bare looks towards saw it and said "what r u watching weakling." Bimu become more angry "he is not weakling,he is even stronger than u,he has Korohori and knows harashin." Manish laughed and said "Best joke ever." "Its not a joke,u will know later" said Bimu.

Anish was also a strong had 2nd gate inside him and had eaten ice while was not too had the ability to change into any animal were from village of grass but they left their village due to the village was poor.

Sankron said "Let's fight to see who is strong" and charged at used "Ice make lance" and shot six ice arrows at broke it charged towards block his kunai by her were just was not a silent type and he charged towards manish with a block kick towards Anish but Alice block used "dust release" and some dust surround use "Akoromi" and her sword changed into white beautiful use "hell fruit release' and he become a little use "black impower" and surround herself in black aura.

Hokage and other jounnin came and saw said "please take ur seat".All stop their power and sat on said "As u guys are the qualifiers for chunnin final exam,here is the routine for ur next match u know the final rule,the chunnin will be selected according to the decision of hokage and other important if u are defeated u can still be chunnin."

Sam said "It means all of us can become chiunnin." Hokage replied "Yes,there can be all chunnin and no chunnin too." Sam said "this exam doesn't depend upon power power is it?" Hokage said "yes it depends upon ur decision,u will see it in exam."

The routine is like this;

Vs Asuna

Vs Sankron

Vs Alice

Vs Caroon

Vs Anish

Vs Manish


End file.
